


And her fiancé was a Satanist

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [11]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: When you become suspicious of your neighbours, you call the only person you know can deal with demons to help you.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: John Constantine & Reader, John Constantine / Reader, John Constantine x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 11





	And her fiancé was a Satanist

“What’s the emergency?” John asked as he left your kitchen.  
“Ahh! John you can’t just appear in people's houses!” You gasped as you clutched your chest and took a deep breath. While you waited for your heart to slow down again John looked around your house, poking at a few things on a nearby shelf.

“So? Is this another case of you finding some poor possessed sod who's minding his own business and you dob him in?” John asked and you frowned up at him.  
“That was one time and he was leaking sulfur through my ceiling!” You objected. He shrugged and reached for his cigarette that was tucked behind his ear. “It’s this. I think my neighbour is kidnapping children.”  
“Well, that’s a dick move i’ll admit. But not really my forte.” John said as he tried to find his lighter. You held it up, as far out of his reach as you could.  
“And her fiancé was a Satanist.” You added. This had his attention and he twirled the cigarette in his fingers. “He vanished one day after there was a freak fire in their apartment. Which is the exact centre of all these kids going missing. The lights have been going berserk and on the last full moon I could have sworn that there was blood and green junk dripping down the walls.”  
“Sounds more like a horror movie.” John said and glanced around. The ceiling of your apartment still had a stain from the last problem he’d dealt with. No matter how much he’d painted over the sulfur stain it had seemed to seep through.  
“That’s what Chas said but her eyes were completely black last time I saw her and she was just rocking back and forth outside my room. She was speaking… Latin I think Chas said it was. Here.” You handed him an old school cassette recorder and played the tape for him. “It’s a bit messed up, you can still hear some of it though.” You both glanced at the door when there was a loud thumping. He gestured for you to get it while he fumbled in his pocket for some old looking headphones. You were sure they only had one bud. When you opened the door you yelped. It was an odd startled cry.  
“Alright?” John muttered gruffly. He sighed when he realised your neighbour was smiling in the doorway. He vaguely remembered her from the last time he’d been at your apartment. He could tell from the look of her, and the smell, that you were right. Some sort of demon had settled into her apartment. Poor woman. John thought to himself.  
“Whose this (Y/N)?” She asked.  
“Oh! Just my friend… Gavin.” You said awkwardly. John frowned at you for a moment before reaching out to shake her hand.  
“Oh. Yeah. That’s me. Gavin. Just here for a quick visit.” John grinned at her sheepishly. He could see something inside her assessing him. It was a preiditory glance over the tw of you. It made John shiver like something wet had dripped down his back.  
“Oh, so you’re not staying for valentines day?” She asked. The way she said it made it seem like she wanted John to stay. You glanced at him and nudged him with your elbow when he glowered at her, slowly lighting his cigarette before looking at you.  
“Well. Maybe. I suppose we’ll see how things go.” John answered slowly. He took a drag from the cigarette and let out a long puff of smoke.  
“Oh well that’s alright then.” Your neighbor didn’t leave. She just stood in the doorway, smiling creepily at the two of you.  
“By then.” You said as you shut the door. You almost couldn’t shut the door with how close she was. “See what I mean!” You hissed at John as he looked through the peephole at her.  
“Yeah, yeah. You know she’s just standing out there don’t you? Also the demons know who I am, you didn’t need to tell her who I was.”  
“All of them? They all know you.” You asked and he shrugged.  
“Well yeah. Down in hell I’m a wanted man. Now stick us on some breakfast, I’ve got to look into who popped into your friend there.” He said as he turned to look at you.  
“Ok but can you at least go onto the fire escape to smoke. Chas managed to hide all the protection stuff you did to the apartment but if someone smokes in here there is no way I can get my security deposit back.” You asked.  
“Fair enough.” John answered as he grabbed his bag and headed out to sit on the fire escape.


End file.
